1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device believed to have particular utility for stretching, firming, and eventually reducing the midsection of the exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise devices are presently known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,591 (Evans, Sr.) relates to an exercising device that comprises a bar, the length of which may be varied, having hand grips at each of its opposing ends. A cushion encircles the bar at its center. In use, the bar is first adjusted to an appropriate length and then placed behind the head of the exerciser with the cushion in contact with the back of his or her neck. In an exercise regimen, the exerciser grasps the hand grips and twists from side to side and/or dips alternatively with each hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,646 (Nanni) relates to an exercise device that includes a hollow tube in which a weight is slidably mounted.
Devices in which a user exerts effort against the force of a spring in various ways are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,714,008 (Urban); 3,343,837 (Grzybowski); and 4,193,593 (Wilson).
Still other forms of exercise devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,035,252 (Smith); 3,516,661 (Hansen); 3,588,102 (Gifford); and 3,942,790 (Rice).